The Final Battle
by TwistedWhiskers
Summary: The marriage between the King of Camelot and a Princess are being arranged by a very stubborn father. The King is still broken from his first love, the Princess does not wish to marry one she does not love and the father will not take no for an answer.


A/N: Well this is chapter 1 **(Why thank you captain obvious)** I don't usually write for TV shows because they can change so often.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned this, I don't think the people who played Arthur and Merlin would be single. Enjoy.

* * *

The horse's hooves plopping on the ground was the only noise I heard on the way to my arranged marriage with the king of Camelot.

"Father I do not wish to marry this king!" I insisted.

"He's the most desirable prince in all the 5 kingdoms, any girl would be lucky to be in your shoes" My father glared in my direction

"Father-"

"Enough Cyra! I do not want to hear another word out of you, this is a treaty for the price of marriage and the opportunities for you are endless" I didn't say anything and I rode ahead on my own, I didn't care about the opportunities.

"I don't think I can marry someone I do not love" I murmured to myself.

"I believe my lady will do what is best for herself" I looked behind me to see Catrina, my maid, smiling towards me, and I smiled back.

* * *

Once we arrived at Camelot it seemed like everyone was waiting for our arrival, king Arthur definitely stood out from everyone else; the stories about his looks were definitely not exaggerated. I was slowly helped off my horse by a knight.

"We are honored by your arrival my lady Cyra, I am Gwain" he had the goofy looking hair but his smile was sincere.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here" I returned the smile.

I saw king Arthur walking in my direction so I bowed.

"Lady Cyra, we are happy to have you" he seemed happy but his eyes seemed to say something different.

"Thank you" I arose from my bow. We smiled awkwardly at we other until my father came up and started talking to Arthur, I took a deep breath and stepped back when I felt and supportive hand on my back.

"Thank you" I whispered to who I thought was Catrina to see Gwain.

"You're welcome" he gave me a half smile.

"Oh Gwain, could you show Cyra to her room"

"Yes sire" he put up his hand and I put mine on his and he led me into the castle. He talked non-stop all the way to the room, and I found it quite comforting.

"So this is your room, if you ever need anything there is usually someone around and Merlin will probably be your servant, he should be here any sec-" A boy walked in looking as if he had just run from the other side of the castle.

"Hi I'm Merlin" he said

"Hello Merlin" I paused "could you do me a really big favor?"

"Of course! Anything my lady" He was still huffing for more air

"My maid, Catrina came with me on this trip. Could you give her a tour around the castle, I don't want her to get to lost"

"I would love to" he said with a smile that looked relieved, I just laughed and Merlin bowed out and closed the door.

"He looked happy" I was still giggling.

"Most people are actually pretty mean to him, so if it isn't Arthur getting him to do chores all the time, the court physician has him out getting herbs" there was a moment of silence.

"Well I should be going, Arthur has early morning practice tomorrow." He left the room with his red cloak flowing behind him. I shook my head and walked over to the window and saw a big open field, and I decided to take a look around the castle. As I walked people bowed respectfully and kept going for their usually routines.

"Cyra!" My father called, he was with Arthur still.

"Yes father"

"I saw Catrina walking around with a peasant, why is she not with you?"

"I didn't want her to get lost father and I am doing perfectly fine on my own" He huffed but he knew I was right and then he looked at Arthur.

"King Arthur, how rude of me. I have been keeping your attention while my daughter is without an escort. I must be changing after the ride so I will meet everyone at the banquet later today" He strode off in the other direction and I gave out a laugh.

"I apologize about him, he does it because he cares" Arthur laughed as well.

"All fathers care about the well being of their daughters" I smiled and nodded and continued on my walk. We walked in silence till I finally started babbling.

"So your highness, you've been king for 6 months and were pseudo king for almost a year, do you find you are doing well" He gave me an odd look.

"I'm very sorry if I over stepped my boundaries" I bowed.

"No, its not that, no one has ever asked me that before" he actually smiled.

"I'm happy that it brings you pleasure" We walked among the castle talking to each other like equals until we got back to my room.

"I hope to see you at the banquet later princess" I smiled as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes, your highness" I open the door from behind me with my free hand and stepped back. I turned around to see my clothes unpacked and my dress for tonight spread across the bed.

"My lady, you look awfully happy"

"I just had a very interesting walk around the castle with the king, he is a very gentle person but still very broken from everything that has happened over the past couple of years" I felt sympathetic and sad for him not fully understanding his pain.

"Your father stopped by while you were away, he told me to start getting you ready right away and send you on your way to the banquet" I nodded and headed behind the curtain.


End file.
